


Jak pies z kotem

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy!Cas, M/M, werewolf!Dean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na tumblrze jest tyle fajnistych gifów i zdjęć z pieskami i kotkami, że postanowiłam do niektórych z nich napisać fiki. Fiki należą do dwóch AU: w jednym Dean jest wilkołakiem, a w drugim Castiel jest kiciochłopcem (catboy). Każdy rozdział to osobny fik i będę je pisać, kiedy inspiracja mnie strzeli, więc nie wiem dokładnie jak często. Jeśli pojawi się seks, to będzie to top!Dean i bottom!Cas. Ale na razie mamy po prostu czysty fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kot Schroedingera

 

\- Cas! Widziałeś gdzieś pudło po szafce? Tej pod komputer? - Dean jeszcze raz zajrzał za bałagan w składziku - właściwie drugim pokoju, ale ponieważ Dean rozlokował się wygodnie w jednym, a gości miewał rzadko i nigdy na noc, drugi pokój z czasem zaczął służyć jako graciarnia - ale pudła jak nie było, tak nie było.

\- Nie - dobiegła go stłumiona odpowiedź kota.

Zaklął i podrapał się po nosie. Głowę dałby sobie uciąć, że wrzucił je tutaj zaraz po zmontowaniu szafki, razem z tą tajemniczą Ostatnią Śrubką, która zawsze zostaje, mimo że w instrukcji wyraźnie stoi, że w zestawie znajduje się dokładnie tyle śrubek, ile jest potrzebne, by mebel się nie rozsypał. Ze śrubek tych Dean mógłby już uzbierać cały komplet, gdyby nie to, że każdy jego mebel był kupiony w innym sklepie, wskutek czego śrubki również były inne.

Do rzeczy.

\- Na pewno go nie widziałeś? - Dean omiótł wzrokiem wszystkie kąty, nawet złapał za szczyt szafy i podciągnął się, by sprawdzić, czy pudła nie ma na górze, ale nie było.

\- Na pewno - odparł głucho Cas.

\- No to Sammy będzie musiał przytachać własne, bo mowy nie ma, żebym wpakował jego graty do siaty - westchnął Dean, po czym zachichotał pod nosem, uświadamiając sobie, że zrymował. 

Sam zdeponował u brata pokaźny zbiór podręczników, kodeksów, leksykonów, słowników i innych uniwersyteckich bzdetów, bez których, jak sobie nagle uświadomił, nie obejdzie się w trakcie sesji, i nakazał, by Dean znalazł na nie pudło, a on odbierze je wieczorem. Po zmierzeniu wzrokiem sterty książek Dean uznał, że jedynym, co byłoby w stanie je pomieścić, było pudło po szafce pod komputer. Którego jednakowoż nigdzie nie było.

\- No słowo daję, przysiągłbym, że tam było - mamrotał do siebie, drapiąc się po głowie. Wzruszył ramionami - nie ma rady na złośliwość rzeczy martwych - i wrócił do pokoju, po drodze zahaczając o kuchenkę, gdzie na piecyku grzało się mleko dla Castiela, a w lodówce chłodziło piwo dla niego.

Wszedł do pokoju, podśpiewując pod nosem “graty do siaty, siaty na graty”, i omal nie upuścił obu napojów.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył, był odziany w luźne piżamowe spodnie tyłeczek Castiela, wypięty w jego stronę, i ogon, smagający leniwie powietrze. I był to widok miły, jak uznało krocze Deana, dając o sobie znać nagłym pulsowaniem. Drugim było pudło po szafce. W jego wnętrzu tkwiła górna połowa Castiela, wydając z siebie jednostajny pomruk zadowolenia.

\- …Cas?

Ogon znieruchomiał, a mruczenie ucichło. Po chwili Castiel wpełzł do pudła i wykręcił się tak, by móc spojrzeć na Deana ze środka wielkimi, świecącymi w półmroku oczami. Było w nich trochę winy, ale niewiele.

\- Tak, Dean?

Dean postawił kubek mleka i puszkę piwa na stole.

\- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

Castiel pokręcił nosem, zastrzygł uszami i zwilżył wargi różowym języczkiem.

\- Mógłbym, ale wolałbym nie.

Dean przykucnął przed pudłem, a Cas wcisnął się jeszcze głębiej. Pudło było wielkości mniej więcej dwóch starych monitorów, ale kot nie wydawał się zniechęcony. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego oczy błyszczały i Cas znów zaczął mruczeć, zwinięty w precel, na widok którego Deana rozbolał kręgosłup.

\- Ty tak na serio? - spytał, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak powinien zareagować. Wiedział oczywiście, że koty i pudełka to praktycznie nierozerwalna para, one true pairing, jak powiedziałaby Becky, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to samo dotyczy kotoludzi.

Castiel miauknął potakująco. Widok jego stopy wystającej z kartonu pod dziwacznym kątem, podbitej od spodu różowymi poduszeczkami, niespodziewanie rozczulił Deana na tyle, że cmoknął ją, sięgnął na stół i podał Castielowi kubek mleka. Kot zamruczał głośniej.

Popijając swoje piwo, z nogami opartymi o karton z Castielem, Dean uznał, że to niegroźna w zasadzie fascynacja, a gdy Castiel w nocy wypełzł z pudła i jak zwykle wdrapał się na łóżko, mrucząc i z niespotykanym entuzjazmem ocierając się tyłeczkiem o krocze Deana, Dean wybaczył mu kradzież i kłamstewka.


	2. Piknik

 

Castiel nie tak wyobrażał sobie romantyczny piknik.

Teoretycznie wszystko było okej - upieczony poprzedniego wieczora placek przez noc zyskał na kruchości i aromacie; wino (i piwo dla Deana) pochodziło z, może nie najwyższej, ale dość wysokiej półki i idealnie współgrało z jagodami w placku; zapiekane kanapki - z serem i szynką oraz z indykiem - wciąż były ciepławe i apetycznie chrupkie; na przenośnym grillu skwierczały szaszłyki, rozsiewając wokół soczysty zapach bekonu. Koc był miękki i wzorzysty, trawa zielona i rozgrzana od słońca, w powietrzu unosiła się - obok bekonowej - woń siana i dzikich kwiatów. Słońce skwarzyło, ale nie natrętnie, ot tak, by wprawiać w senne rozleniwienie, które rozpędzały powiewy rześkiego zefirku.

Jednym słowem - piknik jak z reklamy twarożku.

Miejsce, które wybrał Castiel, znajdowało się w dość płaskiej, porośniętej łanami pszenicy okolicy, a koc rozłożyli pomiędzy dwoma samotnymi, malowniczymi wzgórzami, które Dean natychmiast porównał do równie malowniczego tyłeczka Castiela, rzucając przy okazji sprośnym żartem, co Castiel skwitował zmarszczeniem brwi. Obawiał się jednak, że zdradził go oblewający mu policzki krwisty rumieniec. Wilkołak wyszczerzył zęby i z premedytacją oblizał wargi, przypominając Castielowi minioną noc, i w rezultacie Castiel spłonął jeszcze czerwieńszym rumieńcem i, żeby się już więcej nie kompromitować, zajął się rozkładaniem serwetek i papierowych talerzy.

Tym, czego Castiel nie wziął pod uwagę, gdy planował idealną randkę na świeżym powietrzu, był fakt, że jego partner był w połowie psowatym.

Kiedy uniósł głowę znad koszyka, Dean był goły jak go pan Bóg stworzył. Castiel zamrugał, w milczeniu pożerając wzrokiem swojego nadnaturalnego towarzysza, ale Dean nie dał mu na to wiele czasu, bo niemal natychmiast jego rysy zaczęły się przekształcać, a ciało porastać futrem.

Castiel mimo woli zamruczał, czując przebiegający przez niego dreszcz podniecenia. Pewnie powinno go niepokoić, że na widok zwierzęcej formy Deana zaczynał przebierać nogami nawet z większą ochotą, niż na widok jego nieziemsko pięknej twarzy, ale pieprzyć normalność. Nic nie mogło się równać z dotykiem szorstkiego futra na plecach, z zębami i pazurami wbijającymi się posesywnie w kark i biodra, z zapierającym dech w piersiach ogromem wilkołaczego węzła.

Dean zmienił się przy trzaskach pękających kości i mlaskaniu przemieszczających się organów (nieco odbierając Castielowi apetyt), wyprostował się na całą wysokość, opadł na cztery łapy, zastrzygł uszami i, zamiast przytłoczyć Castiela do koca, jednym susem wskoczył między kołyszące się łany.

Castiel jak ogłupiały patrzył, jak kłosy rozchylają się pod naporem wilkołaczego cielska, które raz po raz wyskakuje w górę, ujadając euforycznie.

***

\- Dean - westchnął ze znużeniem Castiel pół godziny później, gdy futrzasty kształt przemknął koło niego po raz kolejny, powiewając wywalonym jęzorem i dysząc jak parowóz.

Dean zniknął w gęstwinie rozkołysanej pszenicy.

Castiel po raz tysięczny przeklął w myślach instynkt, który podpowiedział mu, że łagodny szum zboża rosnącego kilka stóp od miejsca, które wybrał na piknik, będzie uroczym i romantycznym podkładem muzycznym dla ich randki. Obrzucił łany nienawistnym spojrzeniem i zaczął chrupać kanapkę z indykiem, rozrywając ją agresywnie zębami.

Ćwierć mili dalej Dean wyskoczył ponad falujące kłosy i szczeknął radośnie. Pięć sekund później, najwyraźniej okrążywszy jedno ze wzgórz, wyskoczył po drugiej stronie pola. W niemal tej samej chwili (Castiel aż wzdrygnął się ze strachu) niespodziewanie przeleciał koło Castiela, zostawiając po sobie zapach siana, dał ogromnego susa w górę i zapadł się w pszenicy, skomląc i ujadając. Sądząc po wzbijających się w niebo tumanach pyłu i pszenicznych źdźbeł, Dean stoczył tam walkę na śmierć i życie z napierającymi na niego łanami. Triumfalne wycie oznajmiło jego wygraną.

Zziajany wilkołak wytruchtał wreszcie spomiędzy złotych łodyg, kichnął i otrząsnął się, klepocząc uszami, po czym przysiadł na zadzie i uśmiechnął się pełnym garniturem zębów, dysząc ciężko.

\- Głodny - oznajmił, zerkając na spływające tłuściutkim, bekonowym potem szaszłyki. - Jeść. Potem seks.

Castiel odetchnął z ulgą. Wyglądało na to, że Dean nareszcie postanowił dostosować się do jego planów.


	3. Wielki zły wilk

 

Castiel przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad kolejną linijką raportu, kiedy usłyszał podejrzany szmer i coś otarło się o jego łydki. Odchylił się w krześle, by spojrzeć w dół i wzdrygnął się na widok zasapanej, zaróżowionej i uśmiechniętej twarzy Deana. Wilkołak leżał na plecach, pod krzesłem, wciśnięty między jego stopy, i całą swoją miną wyrażał chęć merdania ogonem. Której chwilowo nie mógł urzeczywistnić, jako że pełnia miała przyjść dopiero za kilka dni.

Spostrzegłszy, że Castiel na niego patrzy, Dean uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Seks? - zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Dean, jestem zajęty! - Castiel dramatycznym gestem wskazał ekran laptopa.

Dean wydął dolną wargę i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- To już na mnie nie działa - mruknął Castiel i wrócił wzrokiem do raportu. Z premedytacją zignorował wiercenie się i ocieranie między swoimi nogami. Dopiero kilka minut później popełnił błąd i zerknął w dół.

Dean klęczał na podłodze pod biurkiem, opierając dłonie na kolanach Castiela, a na nich podbródek, i wlepiając w niego smutne, psie spojrzenie szeroko otwartych, łzawych oczu. I piszczał.

\- Czy ty… piszczysz? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Castiel.

\- Nie – Dean sapnął z oburzeniem i znów zapiszczał.

\- Dean, przestań!

Warga wilkołaka wysunęła się jeszcze bardziej i zadrżała, a oczy załzawiły się jeszcze mocniej.

\- To jest szantaż emocjonalny! - syknął Castiel.

Dean zaskomlił cicho i otarł się policzkiem o kolano, nie odwracając wzroku. Castiel przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

\- Dean, muszę skończyć ten raport, bo inaczej nie dostanę pieniędzy, a musimy z czegoś opłacać rachunki. I nie, nie pozwolę ci zagryźć kolejnego urzędnika. To tylko tymczasowe rozwiązanie.

Wilkołak westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Okej. Kończ raport, a ja tu poczekam.

\- Na podłodze?

\- Nie będę przeszkadzał - zapewnił Dean.

Castiel obrzucił podejrzliwym spojrzeniem jego niewinną minę i powrócił do pracy. Spod biurka dobiegała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć szurania, gdy Dean rozsunął nogi Castiela, by zająć wygodniejszą pozycję.

Raport składał się głównie z wyliczeń i szeregów cyfr i pochłonął uwagę Castiela na tyle, że z zamyślenia wyrwało go dopiero ciche ślurpnięcie i łagodny dreszcz, który przebiegł po jego kręgosłupie z dołu do góry. Castiel drgnął i jęknął cicho, gdy dotarło do niego, że Dean niepostrzeżenie zdołał jakoś rozpiąć mu spodnie i wyciągnąć jego miękki penis z bokserek, i wsysał go delikatnie w usta, patrząc w górę z najniewinniejszą miną.

\- Dean!

\- Mmmmm? - zamruczał wilkołak i Castiel zadygotał mimo woli.

\- Przestań!

Dean zmrużył oczy, ślurpnął mocniej, po czym cofnął głowę i polizał łebek członka jak loda.

\- Rozpraszam cię?

Castiel zamachał rękami.

\- Trochę!

\- Ale tylko trochę? - upewnił się Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Jesteś nieznośny!

\- Jestem znudzony – sprostował Dean i wcisnął koniuszek języka w dziurkę na czubku członka, gdzie zaczynał się już zbierać przejrzysty płyn. Castiel jęknął i wbił palce we własne udo, rozpaczliwie próbując pozbierać myśli.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz, ty wredny sukinsynu?

Dean zrobił minę, jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zespół napięcia przedtransformacyjnego. Buzują we mnie hormony, Cas. Musisz mi pomóc je odbuzować, bo to bardzo niebezpieczne dla mojego zdrowia.

Castiel udał, że przewraca oczami z poirytowania, ale tak naprawdę to oczy same wywróciły mu się w czaszce, gdy język Deana wcisnął się w szczelinkę za żołędzią, drażniąc wrażliwe nerwy. Castiel zaklął, zwinął się i wplótł palce dłoni, która nie zaciskała się kurczowo na jego udzie, w krótkie włosy Deana. Wilkołak wydał pełne zadowolenia pufnięcie i delikatnie skrobnął główkę zębami. Castielowi pociemniało w oczach, a jego uda zacisnęły się na uszach Deana.

Zaszarpał lekko dłonią i Dean w końcu niechętnie wypuścił go z ust.

\- Dean… nie możesz dać mi chociaż dziesięciu minut? – Castiel ze smutkiem zerknął na swój agresywnie czerwony, wyprostowany jak niemy wykrzyknik członek, który, był tego pewien, próbował z własnej woli wydłużyć się i zbliżyć do ust Deana.

Wilkołak oblizał wargi, tęsknie spoglądając w to samo miejsce, co Cas. Westchnął rozdzierająco i wygramolił się spod biurka. Castiel ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie złapać go za rękę i nie wepchnąć z powrotem między swoje nogi.

\- Będę w sypialni. – zamruczał Dean z rezygnacją. – Pośpiesz się.

Castiel ponownie nachylił się nad raportem, ignorując pulsującą wściekle erekcję, ale nie zdążył nawet przeczytać ostatniego wersu, by przypomnieć sobie, czego raport dotyczył, bo nagle przy uchu poczuł gorący oddech.

\- Hej, Cas…? Założę się, że nie wiedziałeś, że tuż przed pełnią mogę troszkę pomanipulować rozmiarami i kształtem małego Deana?

Castiel poddał się i potykając się o własne, opadające spodnie pognał za uciekającym, pohukującym triumfalnie wilkołakiem do sypialni.


End file.
